


A Moment in Time

by KariahBengalii



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KariahBengalii/pseuds/KariahBengalii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cato's mad at Glimmer. Clove sends Marvel after him. Funny how something Glimmer said can start a rebellion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment in Time

Cato walked away from the Cornucopia, seething. How dare Glimmer tell him that she would win! Over him! Over Marvel! Clove! Hell, even fire girl! What arrogance! "Of, course,  _everyone_  knows that I'll win," he mocked her angrily. He kicked a stone. Sometimes he wondered how he put up with the other careers. Sure, he was arrogant himself, but at least he was being realistic! He probably would win! Or if not him, then it would almost undoubtedly be Marvel. Out of everyone still alive in the games this year, Glimmer was a distinct last on the list of who he expected to win the games.

"Cato!" called a voice, "Cato!"

Cato turned and looked over his shoulder, identifying the person as Marvel. "Come to yell at me for what I said to Glimmer?" he asked tightly.

"No," said Marvel, confusion evident in his voice.

"Well, what are you here for then?" Cato asked, angry.

"Listen," Marvel said, indignity coloring his tone. "I don't have any place in what happens between you and Glimmer, but you need to stay closer to camp."

"I can take care of myself, thanks," Cato sneered.

"Maybe," said Marvel. "Still, let me come with you."

Cato glared at him. "No."

Marvel looked straight at him and raised an eyebrow. "You think you're going to stop me?"

"Yes, because you're  _not_  coming!" said Cato, angrily. "I just want to be alone!"

"Sorry," said Marvel, "No can do. Clove sent me after you with strict instructions to accompany you."

"Well you can tell Clove that-" started Cato.

"Oh, hell no," said Marvel. "If you have something to say to her, you'll have to say it to her yourself. I don't want her psychopathic ass coming after  _me_."

Cato gave Marvel another glare, but this one was more half-hearted. Then, he turned and stomped away from the camp.

Marvel followed him at a distance, allowing him some time with his thoughts, but still following him, as per Clove's instructions. Suddenly, something huge came barreling out of the trees. Cato, wrapped up in his thoughts, didn't see it. Marvel pulled an arrow from the quiver on his back and notched it on the bow in one smooth move, making him doubly happy that he'd stolen the bow and arrows from Glimmer before leaving. After all, it  _was_  her fault that Cato had stormed off, all in a huff. A release, and the arrow flew straight, going right past Cato's face and into the throat of whatever animal it was that charged toward Cato.

Cato, having felt the arrow move past his face, spun his head to look at what it hit, then looked at Marvel in surprise. "You just saved my life," he said.

"You think I could handle those two on my own?" asked Marvel with a motion at the Cornucopia.

"Couldn't you?" asked Cato as he retrieved Marvel's arrow.

"No," said Marvel with a grin. "Between psychotic bitch ass and murderous pretty girl I would probably kill myself."

Cato grinned back, handing Marvel his arrow back. "Well, thanks. It's great to be loved."

Marvel's grin got even larger, if that was possible. "Come on, pretty boy," he laughed.

"No," said Cato, looking at Marvel speculatively, "let's go this way."

Marvel was appropriately shocked when Cato dragged him off into the trees. "What are you doing, Cato?"

"I haven't decided yet," said Cato, "but I'm pretty sure…this." With that, he shoved Cato back against the nearest tree and pressed his mouth into Marvel's.

Marvel wrenched his head to the side. "I'm not gay, pretty boy," he said.

"Really?" Cato asked, appearing intrigued. "I think you are. And for the record, I think you're just as pretty."

Marvel blushed slightly, but tried to push Cato off of him.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Cato, nothing but humor in his voice.

"Getting you off of me," said Marvel, trying again to move Cato even an inch.

"It's not going to work," said Cato, almost as a taunt.

Marvel didn't respond this time, pushing harder.

Cato laughed. "No, because I weight more than you think. It's all this muscle," he said, letting go of Marvel with one arm to flex his bicep in front of Marvel's face. "Also, I think you really are gay. I think you want this."

"I am not!" protested Marvel.

"Really? I'll tell you honestly, I am," said Cato without any consideration.

Marvel stopped struggling for a moment, looking at Cato with narrowed eyes. "You're not just trying to make me admit that I'm gay on national television?" he asked with more than a little suspicion in his eyes.

"Of course not," said Cato. "If I was, well, I just admitted it myself, didn't I?"

Marvel looked at him, having to tilt his head slightly to look straight into Cato's eyes. "Alright then," he said.

"Alright what?" asked Cato, humor in his eyes once again.

"Alright then, continue," said Marvel.

Cato grinned a Cheshire Cat grin and did. He pressed their lips together with a fair amount of force, biting at Marvel's lips and licking alternatively, making the kiss messy and hungry and passionate.

"I'm still not gay," said Marvel.

"Of course not," Cato said, kissing him harder.

"I mean, I do think Glimmer is good looking," said Marvel.

"And, really, this is very nice, but my parents certainly wouldn't let their only son be gay," said Marvel.

"And don't other people have some influence on that?" Marvel asked.

"Stop. Talking," said Cato, growling, and pressing Marvel harder against the tree with his sheer mass. "And you'd better not look at Glimmer anymore. You're mine now," he growled, biting Marvel's lip again.

"I am not," said Marvel, turning away again. "I'm not property."

"Oh, but you are," said Cato, recapturing Marvel's lips before letting his hands find their way to the hem of Marvel's shirt. He then pulled it right up and over Marvel's head, breaking off their kiss for a split second while he was. He ran his hands over Marvel's toned abs and pecs and pulled away for a moment to address no one in particular. "You might want to cut away from us, now," he said. "It's about to get X-rated," he laughed, and then returned his mouth to Marvel's for a few moments while his fingers found Marvel's waistband. He pulled both his pants and boxers down in one go, falling to his knees.

He looked up at Marvel as he grasped his cock. "This cock belongs to me now, you got that pretty boy? Mine. No one else's. Mine."

"Yes, yes, yes, please, please," begged Marvel.

"Please what?" taunted Cato, letting his tongue flick the tip of Marvel's dick as soon as he finished speaking.

"Please suck my cock, Cato! Please suck it! Cato, suck my cock!" Marvel demanded, and Cato smirked, then engulfed the head of Marvel's cock in his mouth.

"Fuck yes, fuck yes, fuck yes," chanted Marvel, his hands tangling in Cato's hair.

Cato bobbed his head on Marvel's cock, moving a little further forward every time so that he could handle it all down his throat.

"Cato, Cato, Cato!" Marvel said, pulling Cato up as a signal that he was going to cum.

Cato grinned internally and kept sucking, licking, nipping here and there, and then swallowed Marvel's cock again.

Marvel groaned and came down Cato's throat while Cato made sure to swallow all of it before he stood up to kiss Marvel on the mouth. Marvel didn't think about how this was the mouth that he'd just come in until after he was kissing Cato, and then he decided it didn't really matter that much anyway. It tasted decent, and he needed to show Cato his thanks.

Cato kissed him more, much more passionately. "Marvel, I'm going to stick my dick in your ass now," he said when he pulled away.

Marvel's eyes widened. "I can't do that!" he said, "I'm not gay!"

Cato pulled back slightly to study Marvel. "You're standing against a tree in the middle of the woods during a game in which people kill each other with your pants and underwear around your knees having just kissed a boy that only moments before that swallowed your come and you say you're not gay?"

Marvel colored. "I…"

"Exactly," said Cato. "Besides, I'll be gentle. You're mine, remember? I don't want to hurt you."

Marvel relaxed, and, really, wasn't it funny that a phrase that had scared him only minutes ago was now a comfort?

Cato smiled at him and removed his pants and underwear from around his ankles before tossing them aside, leaving him with all of his clothes still on while Marvel was completely naked. Cato then took off his jacket and shirt and pants and laid them on the ground. He stripped off his boxers and threw them over on top of Marvel's clothes and then grabbed Marvel's arm and gently pulled him over to the mound of Cato's clothes that lay in front of them, pressing him down onto them and kneeling beside him.

"We don't have any lube," said Cato, "so you're going to have to suck my cock so that your saliva can act as a lubricant and this doesn't hurt you so much."

Marvel nodded.

Cato straddled Marvel's hips and then walked up along the other boy's body until he was sitting right across his pecs, his erect dick in Marvel's face. He nodded at the questioning face Marvel made.

Marvel's tongue darted out to touch the tip of it while he watched Cato with wide eyes, trying to figure what he was doing.

"Go ahead," said Cato, "this is your job."

Marvel nodded and leaned further forward, taking more of Cato's cock into his mouth. He was surprised to notice that he liked the unique taste of it.

When Marvel engulfed the whole of his cock in his mouth, Cato groaned. "Fuck yes," he said, trying very, very hard to restrain himself from thrusting into Marvel's mouth.

Marvel tried to imitate Cato's technique, bobbing his head to allow Cato's cock deeper and deeper into his mouth.

Suddenly, Cato pulled away. At Marvel's confused expression, Cato said, "I want to come inside of you, but not down your throat." Marvel nodded.

Cato backed up off of Marvel, finding that Marvel's dick was once again hard. He pressed a small kiss to it while he spread Marvel's legs. "Suck," he commanded, shoving three of his fingers in Marvel's face.

Marvel sucked on his fingers just like they were his dick, and Cato groaned as his cock got harder, if that were even possible. When he felt that Marvel had done a good enough job, he reached his sweat-slicked fingers down to Marvel's asshole.

He wiggled one in gently, moving it around to stretch the hole as much as possible, then added a second and began scissoring them. He added the last finger, trying to make sure that Marvel was well prepared. He then reached in a bit further and found Marvel's prostate, pressing gently on the nerves to tease Marvel, who immediately groaned with the pleasure that touch could bring him.

Cato withdrew his fingers and spit in the palm of his hand before rubbing his dick some more. He then lined it up with Marvel's asshole.

Marvel's eyes widened as he tensed.

"Relax," hissed Cato, "it will feel good. I won't hurt you, I promise."

Marvel looked straight into Cato's eyes, and, apparently finding what he was looking for, nodded and forced his body to relax.

Cato smiled gently and pressed his hips forward slightly so that his cock entered Marvel.

Marvel's back arched and his lips parted in a silent "Oh!" of pleasure.

Cato smiled intensely, happy that he could make the other boy feel so good, and pressed forward more, inch by inch, until his whole dick was seated inside of Marvel.

Marvel squirmed a little, trying to get used to the intrusion, and Cato panted with the effort of not moving yet.

Finally, Marvel looked up at him and nodded for him to go on.

Cato began thrusting, slowly at first while Marvel was still adjusting, and then faster and faster until every thrust had Marvel moaning as his prostate was battered and those moans ran mostly together, with a few breaks for breaths. Cato panted as he thrust as hard and fast as he could, and sweat dripped from both of them.

Then, Marvel's hips thrusting back against his stopped, he moaned even harder, and his eyes glazed over as he came. Cato came from watching him come.

Cato pulled out, exhausted, but still vigilant. "Mine," he hissed at Marvel.

Marvel sleepily nodded.

"Say it," demanded Cato.

"Yes, Cato, yours," Marvel said, eyes falling half shut.

Cato pulled Marvel up from the ground, feeling like an ass for not letting him sleep, and grabbed their clothes and weapons. He then dragged Marvel to a nearby stream where they both washed. After getting out, they dressed quickly and grabbed their weapons before returning to the Cornucopia, Marvel's eyes falling shut so often that Cato wondered if he was sleepwalking. He kept an arm around Marvel's waist and guided him back to the camp.

"What happened?" asked Clove and Marvel when they got close.

Cato rubbed his hair sheepishly as he looked at the ground. "I kind of got annoyed at him and threw a rock at him," he said.

The two girls gasped.

Cato chuckled. "So I guess it's my responsibility to make sure he gets better, right?"

The two girls looked at him with stern looks.

"It's okay," Cato said defensively, "I didn't hit him that hard. Still, it might be better if I stayed with him to wake him up and make sure I didn't give him a concussion."

Clove and Glimmer looked at him meaningfully, and Cato walked past them into the Cornucopia, his arm still around Marvel.

They each had a small part of the Cornucopia designated as theirs, and they even had unused tents strung up from the ceiling to give them privacy. Cato guided Marvel into his own bedroom, and then curled up around him protectively. Marvel slept peacefully.

Later that night, Cato awoke to sounds of whispering. He opened his eyes cautiously and saw Glimmer and Clove had entered into his space, and were each holding knives. Cato watched as they came closer, raising them and preparing to plunge them down into his heart while he "slept". Cato was glad Marvel was sleeping.

He waited until they got ready to stab him, and then he rolled out of bed and slammed into Clove's legs, grabbing the sword that he'd left beside him while he slept and throwing it into Glimmer's chest. He then wrestled Clove for the knife she held.

"Cato?" came a sleepy voice from behind him. Clove gasped, and tried to back away, but Cato held tightly onto the knife she held. She panicked and let go of the knife to turn and run, but Cato just threw it at her back, and she, too, collapsed and lay dying.

"I was going to let you both live until morning," he told them emotionlessly while he pulled his sword from Glimmer's chest and slit both of their necks. "This works too," he said, and then he wiped the blood off of the sword's blade on Clove's shirt and walked back to the bed. Marvel was awake now, and staring at him.

"You're not going to kill me, too, are you?" asked Marvel.

"No," said Cato, "because you belong to me."

Marvel smiled at him and lay back down on the bed. Cato set his sword back down on the floor beside his bed and curled up next to Marvel, falling asleep at the sound of two cannon booms.

When it came down to it, Cato and Marvel were the last two living. They stood on top of the Cornucopia together. Cato spoke his thoughts out loud.

"You belong to me," he said, "and so I can't let you live. I can't let another touch you when I'm gone. But yet, I can't kill you, because you are mine. I would die before I hurt you. I would die before I hurt you, but I can't let another have you. There must be a victor. But neither of us will die."

His mind made up, Cato turned and yelled at the sky, holding Marvel securely in his arms. "I'm giving you two options," he said. "First, I kill Marvel and then I kill myself and you have no victor. Second, you have two victors," he declared, confidence in his voice.

"Cato, what are you doing?" asked Marvel worriedly.

"Don't you trust me?" asked Cato, instead of answering.

"Just kill me, Cato. Then you can win. You can live."

"No."

"Then I'll kill myself," Marvel said, pulling a knife out of his sleeve.

"No!" said Cato, knocking the weapon away, off the edge of the Cornucopia.

"Why?" asked Marvel, confused. "Don't you want to go home? See your family? Bring honor to your district?"

"No," said Cato, "because you belong to me. I do not want you to die. Therefore, you will  _not_  die."

Marvel smiled tenderly at Cato. "I love you, you know."

"You are mine," was Cato's response, and Marvel understood that Cato had grown up not knowing love, that possession was the closest thing to love that Cato had ever known, and that this declaration was as much as Cato could say.

Marvel turned and walked to the edge of the Cornucopia. "Move on," he said. "I want you to be happy," and he stepped off before Cato could stop him.

Cato watched as Marvel, obviously with a broken leg, dragged himself to that damned knife and plunged it through his heart.

"NOOOO!" yelled Cato, despair overwhelming his voice. "GODDAMN YOU, MARVEL!" Marvel lay dead, and Cato, Cato didn't wait for the voice to get further than, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the victor of the 74th Hunger Games, Cato-" before he shoved his sword through his own heart.

It was the first time the Games ever lacked a victor. And it started a rebellion.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on ffnet


End file.
